Plasma Release: Chidori
This jutsu is the signature technique of Sasuke Uchiha during the events of Naruto: Ketsu Chronicles and Ketsu Chronicles: The Last Sealer. This technique was the first of Sasuke's Plasma Release techniques and was created on the basis to create a technique that would one day topple even the gods. It was later learned by Gen Nakaido, who still has trouble using it. After initiating the correct hand signs, the user fuses lightning and fire chakra together to create a scarlet mass of lightning in their hand. Unlike the Chidori, the user can now use their chakra to forcibly stimulate their muscles and reflexes, enabling them to "jump" towards their opponent in dashes that can go in whichever direction they like. Upon empaling the target, the user can create a larger mass of lightning bolts that pierce or melt anything they touch and burst forward at rapid speeds in many directions. Anyone within the immediate area, minus the user, will suffer heavy electrical shock and severe burning even if a lightning bolt fails to strike them. This jutsu requires strict timing, a large supply of chakra to activate, and precise chakra control. Sasuke, who has the power of the Sharingan, can track his opponents before they even make a move and strike accordingly. Gen Nakaido, however, does not have such a advantage, and must use his "jumping" instead, which saps more chakra than just the Chidori alone. However, combined with the Foreseeing Mind's Eye Technique, Gen can decieve his opponents and strike at the right time, though that and the Chidori combined will take more than 70 percent of his maximum chakra. Another threat is the usage of the jutsu itself. Due to the power of the fire and lightning natures combining to create such a destructive jutsu and the usage of the technique itself, it can leave severe injury to the user. One is that the arm will become numb or even completely paralyzed after the jutsu is complete, leaving most shinobi unable to make a single hand signal. The other risk is that the arm will suffer intense burning and the rest of the body could go into hypothermia. After Gen's usage of the Chidori, he was ridden to bedrest to regulate his body heat and his right arm needed immediate surgery and painful weeks of rehabilitation. Even Sasuke suffered the aftereffects, though to a lesser degree. This labelled it as a kinjutsu. Also, if the natures of the chakra are not balanced perfectly, the Plasma Release: Chidori will downgrade to the Phoenix Chidori or even further to the average Chidori. Though this will negate the aftereffects, the attacks itself will be considerably weakened and flawed. Despite the effects, this jutsu is powerful enough to be ensured of its status as a sure-kill jutsu. Gen's version is able to drill tunnels into mountains and cut clean into lakes and evaporate surrounding water. After combining the power of Blaze Release with Lightning Release, Sasuke is able to create an even stronger black and white colored Plasma Release: Chidori, with the aftereffects almost completely nullified. Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Plasma Release Category:Kinjutsu